La visita
by Ida59
Summary: Timori che s'infrangono alla ricerca del perdono. E l'affetto emerge, prepotente, finalmente libero d'essere rivelato . È il seguito di "L'attesa".


La visita

 **Titolo** : La visita

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 19-21 aprile 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Minerva, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Timori che s'infrangono alla ricerca del perdono. E l'affetto emerge, prepotente, finalmente libero d'essere rivelato _._ È il seguito di "L'attesa".

 **Parole/pagine** : 987/3.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

La visita

Minerva McGranitt entrò nella stanza del San Mungo in cui, dopo tre mesi dalla notte in cui non era morto, trascorreva la sua convalescenza Severus Piton.

In un riflesso inconscio di profondo rispetto, il mago si alzò dalla poltrona:

\- Minerva… - sussurrò commosso.

\- No, non alzarti per me, _ragazzo caro_ , - disse sollecita andandogli incontro, - Elyn mi ha detto che sei ancora molto debole.

\- I Guaritori sono sempre esagerati. – rispose secco, imbarazzato dalla sollecitudine della vecchia maga e da quelle inconsuete parole d'affetto che sembravano quasi essere sfuggite alle sue labbra.

Avanzò sforzandosi di assumere il portamento più disinvolto e sicuro che poteva: Minerva lo conosceva bene e si sarebbe accorta di ogni minima differenza nella sua camminata.

Le loro mani s'incontrarono ancora prima degli sguardi, troppo timorosi d'incrociarsi; si cercarono, si strinsero, e si riconobbero come vecchie amiche.

\- Come sei dimagrito! – esclamò Minerva fissandolo infine negli occhi, il cuore di madre che si stringeva al pensiero di quanto vicino alla morte Severus si fosse trovato, di quanto avesse realmente rischiato di perderlo senza potergli più parlare, senza poter cercare di cancellare le sue ultime parole, quell'orribile accusa di codardia che gli aveva lanciato addosso.

\- Impossibile, con tutto quel che Elyn mi obbliga a mangiare! – rispose serio e pallido il mago, negando l'evidenza di lunghe settimane passate tra la vita e la morte.

 _Proprio come tu avresti sempre voluto, Minerva…_

Rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, gli occhi verdi che lentamente si inumidivano e quelli neri che s'addolcivano illuminandosi.

No, non c'era più alcuna scintilla d'odio nello sguardo della maga: solo un enorme dispiacere per ciò che era stato, per tutta la sofferenza di Severus che non era mai riuscita a vedere nei suoi occhi per un intero, interminabile, tremendo anno.

Quei profondi occhi neri che ora scintillavano, liberi da ogni ombra, nel volto sempre pallido incorniciato dai capelli corvini che le sembravano ancora più lunghi.

 _Merlino, com'era magro! Faceva quasi fatica a reggersi in piedi!_

\- Siediti, Severus, per favore! – esclamò, un'evidente vena di materna preoccupazione nella voce.

Il lampo di un sorriso illuminò all'improvviso il volto del mago che le strinse le mani che ancora tratteneva tra le proprie:

\- Dopo di te, Minerva. Sei tu la fragile anziana, qui dentro! – la punzecchiò, indicandole la poltroncina con un morbido cenno del capo, i consueti gesti rapidi e secchi impediti dalla ferita che ancora gli bloccava in parte il collo e lo obbligava alla cautela.

\- Da quando insegnano la buona educazione, al San Mungo, Severus? – ribatté pronta Minerva stringendo le labbra, acconsentendo però a lasciarsi guidare a sedersi. – Solo perché così ti siederai anche tu che ne hai più bisogno di me dato che non ti reggi in piedi! – sbuffò con un sorriso vittorioso sul viso, mentre anche il mago si lasciava cadere sulla poltrona con un sospiro di sollievo.

Per anni si erano divertiti a stuzzicarsi a vicenda, è vero. Ma non era più il momento di continuare la sciocca recita che aveva permesso per tanto tempo di mascherare l'affetto che poco per volta era nato tra loro.

 _Non era certo per punzecchiarlo che aveva tanto insistito per rivederlo!_

Minerva trasse un lungo sospiro esitante:

\- Tu sai perché sono qui, Severus?

Anche il mago sospirò: rimase in silenzio e rivolse per un istante lo sguardo ad Elyn, al suo confortante sorriso. Poi tornò a fissare la sua vecchia insegnante, l'amica dal volto rugoso colmo di addolorato rammarico, rivolgendole un imbarazzato cenno di assenso.

\- Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto, - mormorò a fatica Minerva, la voce roca, - non ho capito nulla: tutta la tua straziante sofferenza, la tua tremenda solitudine. - la voce s'incrinò di pianto. – Sono stata una stupida: accecata dal mio dolore non ho visto il tuo e non ho compreso la verità che era davanti ai miei insensibili occhi.

Severus deglutì amaro: vedere scendere quella lacrima sul volto di Minerva era quasi peggio della luce di disprezzo nello sguardo inflessibile con il quale lo aveva squadrato per quasi un anno.

\- Ti ho gettato addosso tutto l'odio della mia disperazione… e ti ho fatto soffrire ancora di più!

La voce della maga tremò e altre lacrime brillarono nei suoi occhi, pronte a scendere silenziose seguendo la prima che era sfuggita al suo controllo:

\- Non ho avuto fiducia in te, Severus, eppure ti conoscevo bene, sapevo chi eri…

La voce le mancò del tutto: avrebbe dovuto stargli vicino, dargli il suo affetto materno ed essere la sua ancora di salvezza dopo la morte di Albus; invece lo aveva solo affossato nel baratro di disperazione in cui Severus si era trovato per aver compiuto il suo dovere con immenso coraggio.

\- Minerva…

Il mago avrebbe solo voluto alzarsi ed abbracciarla, dirle che le voleva bene, che il passato non importava più, ma la ferita ancora rallentava i suoi movimenti…

Così fu l'anziana maga che si alzò di scatto dalla poltroncina e fece atto di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

 _No, non poteva permetterlo._

Con penoso sforzo si alzò rapido per intercettarla: fu così che se la trovò tra le braccia, il viso rigato dalle lacrime a pochi centimetri dal suo.

\- Ti prego, Severus, perdonami! – lo implorò.

Il mago tremò e non poté fare altro che ciò che realmente desiderava da tanti anni ma che la recita di sgradevole impassibilità che aveva dovuto imporsi gli aveva sempre impedito di fare: la strinse a sé, con affetto filiale, in un silenzioso abbraccio che valeva più di mille parole.

Dietro l'abbraccio di quel figlio che aveva ritrovato la madre, Elyn sorrideva: la nuova vita di Severus sarebbe stata felice, finalmente, piena di amore e di affetto, proprio come meritava.

Come anche il mago, ora, sapeva d'essere degno.

Glielo diceva il sorriso che, lieve, aleggiava sulle labbra sottili di Severus mentre, ad occhi chiusi, assaporava l'abbraccio che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di concedersi di dare a Minerva.

4


End file.
